


Huff and Puff

by BuffyAngel68



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyAngel68/pseuds/BuffyAngel68
Summary: Post the 4/06 epi. Sometimes he deeply regrets the fact that his Probie has grown up. Then again...





	Huff and Puff

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: I know. I couldn't help it. This bunny didn't just bite... it about chewed my foot off.  


* * *

Growling, sounding and acting way too much like Gibbs for Tim's comfort, Tony grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close the moment they were behind the locked door of the younger man's apartment.

"You... are a complete and total bastard."

"Hey, I learned from the best, just like you did." Tim gasped, praying the tension between them would resolve itself in a kiss and not a head slap. "Besides, you started it, daring me like you did..."

"It was *your* idea to play Little Red Riding Hood last night. Watching you play with that damned coffee cup, right in front of Ziva... I didn't know whether to kill you or drag you off to the men's room."

"You didn't believe I'd actually do it."

"Not in a million years." Tony agreed, his grip and his expression softening as he drew Tim into his arms. "You're not little Timmy anymore."

"That's a bad thing?"

"Nah. Just, once in a while... I miss him. You've changed into a guy that stands up to me, teases back, gives as good as he gets. It makes me remember all the stuff we've gone through... what we've lost that made you who you are now."

"You weren't complaining last night. We both did some giving and taking, if I remember right. That's why I needed that coffee in the first place..." Tim reminded him, hoping to head an evening of melancholy off at the pass. Tony's purred reply relieved the younger man's worry.

"Ah-ah-ah, don't you go there. Who kept *who* on the edge for almost an hour with that damned spur-of-the-moment technique he invented, hmmm?"

"You mean the 'huff and puff and blow your mind back to the stone age?' That technique?"

"Timothy..." his lover warned. "You won the bet, there's nobody to play to anymore... teasing time is over. If you're not ready to deliver right this minute..."

"You taught me a lot of things too, Tony. Your boy scout... is always prepared."

Dropping to his knees, Tim unfastened Tony's pants and gently tugged them down to his ankles. Working quickly, but with caution, he eased Tony's cock out and held it lightly; not gripping or stroking, just letting it sit in his hand.

"God, Tim..."

"No games, no drawing it out. Not too much anyway..."

As Tim leaned in, Tony reached down and grasped his face, nudging him to look up instead of forward.

"Same rules?"

"Kind of. I mean... I'm still not ready to swallow, but after... I'll taste. Just a little."

"Only if it's something you really want."

"It is. I swear."

"Okay. Go on..."

Soon quick, warm puffs of air were impacting Tony's cock. Just as it had the previous night, the sensation caused intense bolts of pure need and desire to fire off all over Tony's body. He had been semi-hard since Tim's second round of teasing with the coffee cup and now that he had the freedom to take his young lover up on his veiled offer, he was almost painfully erect. "Hand, Tim... add the hand now..."

Tim complied and a few minutes later, Tony produced a basso profundo groan and achieved his release. Ignoring the fluid dripping off his face and shirt, Tim, fascinated, hungry and terrified all at the same time, extended his tongue and swept up a trace of his lover's come. Shivering at the momentary touch, Tony looked down and grinned warily.

"And?"

"When the story said Red had a 'basket of goodies'..."

"Ha-ha. That mean you were okay with it?"

"Okay? Gimme a little more time and practice and I'll show you what 'The better to eat you with!' really means!" Tim announced eagerly, rising and running toward the bedroom

Tony laughed out loud, hitched up his pants and followed.

\-----------------------------------

END.


End file.
